


ha ha you succumbed to peer pressure

by orphan_account



Series: mediocrity & cliches & thoughts of you [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But also, i should stop writing things in letter format, it’s kind of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is just me rambling why am i like this





	ha ha you succumbed to peer pressure

hey nerd

so fun fact of the day

you’re beautiful!!

like absolutely stunning

who knew one person could be that gorgeous 

you’re just breathtaking and i don’t know how you can think otherwise 

also a.b. read some of my physical notes that may or may not have included dumb stuff like “kiss my neck until i can’t think straight” so that was fun; i then noticed that i write the same things way too often like if you could ctrl+f a physical journal “i want to wear your sweatshirt loser” would show up way too many times

and i’m procrastinating homework right now because vocab sucks

i’m going to be so tired tomorrow which already sucks in advance

today britney told me i didn’t look gay in a vaguely mocking tone that was weird and i proceeded to panic in the bathroom for the rest of lunch 

some friend of a friend said i was pretty and my first thought was “you know who’s prettier? my girlfriend” but i didn’t say that just wrote it down

oh and there’s tiktoks of me shirtless now i should not have a camera send help

sorry i don’t know what this started as but it deteriorated to random parts of my day i should probably stop

love you

ciao for now 


End file.
